Year Seven
by Sasparilla
Summary: The last year of Hogwarts has come. It's expected to be the best year of all, but there are a few surprises on the way. Some tiny, some huge, and some that might change people's lives forever. Don't you wish your life was a Harry Potter Spin-off? ((L/J))
1. The Scream

Year Seven 

~_mystikalolo_~

_Disclaimer_: All characters, places, ideas, spells, and objects, recognizable to readers are property of J.K. Rowling. All characters, places, ideas, spells, and objects, unrecognisable to readers, are property of mystikalolo. This disclaimer will hold true to every chapter that is written for this story.

_Introduction_: In years one through six, of Hogwarts, while the so-called Lord Voldemort was quickly gaining power, there were two students known throughout the school. They were known for their constant bantering with one another, mainly because one would always provoke the other, perhaps accidentally, perhaps purposely; so that the other would scornfully try to regain his or her self-composure, by attacking back. From years one through four, not one, but both of these two students were known as the two who could not stand the sight of one another. But in year five, there came an evident change. One of the two students suddenly did not want to make the other angry. And instead, the student wished to impress the other student. This student started to develop strong feelings for the other. However, the other student did not have mutual feelings. This student thought that it was just a joke, and that these feelings could never be real. By the end of Fifth Year, the first student had given up trying to impress the other student. And both had gone back to bantering. But it was much more intent than usual. And there was nothing that the rest of Hogwarts could possibly do about it. So they left the two students to fight it amongst themselves, in hopes that one-day, they would grow up, and learn that their arguments were silly, and childish, and were probably not from the cause of hate. It did not seem as if their hopes would ever come true. The two students went on fighting and fighting, and on the day of which I am about to tell you, they were yet again in the middle of one of their famous quarrels, known throughout Hogwarts. And so, I would like you to meet… Lily Olivia-Vera Evans and James Edward Emil Potter VII…

Chapter One [1] 

**((The Scream))**

"Glacia! If you and the girls don't hurry up, we shan't be able to reach the station in time!"

Glacia Linda Evans hurried down the stairs, where her husband was impatiently waiting for her. She smiled guiltily at John Michael Evans. "I'm sorry dear, but you know there is just so much to do. This is the first time that Petunia's college and Lily's school has opened up the same day, and those girls just don't think of getting ready until there's no time left!"

Mr. Evans rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile of forgiveness, before calling out for the two little Evanses. Well, actually, they weren't quite so little any more. " Petunia and Lily Evans! If you don't get yourselves down here right this minute, both of your trains will leave without you!"

A gasp was heard along with a "Oh, come off it, Daddy, they shan't leave without me!" And two young women could be seen hurrying down the staircase.

Petunia Althea-Cathleen Evans was a young college-goer currently about to attend her Junior Year. She was a tall girl of 5'10", her neck easily contributing two inches to her height. She had stringy, deep-blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and pale-blue eyes. Her skin was currently showing off how it could not tan, and instead could freckle. And a bit too much eyeliner revealed itself. Yet, on the whole, Petunia Evans could not be considered an un-attractive girl. It was just the fact that her nose was always slightly up in the air, and that she never knew when to _stop_ the sarcasm or when to act like the sweet girl, she _could_ be, instead of the rich snob, she felt she was, that invited less second looks from men, than was wholly satisfying.

Lily Evans, was younger to her sister, Petunia, by three years, and so would presently be attending her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was almost a fully certified and trained witch. And she was the only one in her family to be so, which is why she attended the **Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**, where she would soon be the new Head-girl. And for that, her parents could not be happier, but her elder sister had always despised that quality of Lily, among many others. But Lily didn't mind. She was a thick-skinned girl, who could stand any criticism given to her, and would have to be given a lot, to break down.

Lily had deep golden-red, run-away curls going till just two inches below her shoulders. They bothered her endlessly, because they were puffy, short, and… the worst of all… _red_. According to Lily, the worst punishment in the world was to have _red_ hair. And so Lily often pondered on what she could have possibly done in her past life to deserve such a disgraceful fate.

Many people asked Lily, 'If she hated her hair colour so much, what was keeping her from dying it?' but Lily did not believe that colouring your hair, to get rid of it's natural colour, was the right thing to do. So she kept her hair in that horrible shade, that always tormented her.

Of course, this was Lily's opinion. No one else thought her hair was hideous. In fact most people believed that it accented the rest of her features very nicely. Her rose-blush face, which never tanned, nor freckled; her eyes, which really were beautiful, staying in between the colour of jade and pickle; her wide smile, ready to come at any moment, where it was deemed necessary; and her "Give All You've Got" attitude for life, was what made her so attractive to the opposite gender, that they really didn't give a hoot's catootie about her red hair.

(However, we really must get back to the story.)

Mr. Evans gave both the girls a pointed eyebrow raise, and said, "You two are soon going to be living out of this house and you're not going to have your mother to tell you to do whatever it is that needs to be done. You two act like five-year-olds, and I have no idea how you are going to live without us."

Petunia and Lily, although they couldn't stand the sight of each other and had practically banned the other from each one's lives, always teamed up together when their father gave them one of these stupid two-line lectures. They glanced at each other, and Lily signalled that she would handle this one.

"Daddy, although we both love you deeply, end to end, we sometimes think that you're a bit daft in the head. You see, Petty and I have both been living out of this house for quite sometime. Basically, we only come back for three months, and that's because we love you dearly, not because we need you to help us dearly. So, you see, your two-line lecture was quite wasted on us, because we're already ahead of you. Sorry to disappoint you, Daddy."

John Evans looked clearly surprised and looked to help from Glacia. That didn't work though, because Glacia was having a tough time trying to keep her laughter inside. In the end, her laughter won. She burst into peals.

"Oh, John, you know the girls tied you down there. They're absolutely right."

Mr. Evans, who was glaring at his wife, cracked a smile. "I suppose that's true. All right girls, let's forget all about this and just go into the car, shall we?"

The rest of the Evanses agreed and they packed their things into the trunk, and then were on their way.

**~~**~~** **~~**~~** **~~**~~** **~~**~~**

Lily's train was to leave earlier, so the family helped Lily gather her things first, and said good-bye.

"Darling, have a marvellous time, as you normally do. I know you're going to make an excellent Head-girl. You've made your father and me very proud." And Mrs. Evans lovingly pinned the Head-Girl Badge onto Lily's beige blouse, next to the second golden button.

Mr. Evans gave Lily a fatherly pat on the back. "Sweetie, I know you'll make us proud, so I won't tell you that. I just want you to have a fantastic last year, and to do your best!"

Lily smiled at both of her parents. "Of course I will! Oh, I love you both so much! I'll owl you with Sapphire when classes start, all right?"

Her parents nodded. Lily then looked at Petunia and raised her eyebrows. "Well, dear old sis, I guess this is Farewell then. Tons and tons of love from me to you!"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Just shut it and stop the dramatics, all right? I'm not going to lie. I _won't_ miss you. I _don't _love you. And I cannot _wait_ till you're done with your freak school, so that you won't even be living in the house in Summer Hols."

Mrs. Evans pursed her lips and admonished Petunia, "Petunia! No matter what your age, or where you go, or whatever you do, Lily will _always_ be your younger sister! So I suggest that you treat her nicely. If not for your sake, or her sake, at least for ours."

Petunia sighed and rolled her eyes. Then accenting a sickly sweet voice, she said, "Oh, my dear, sweet, lovely, wonderful, darling baby sister, I shall miss you _so_ much! I shall cry every day, from not being able to hear your beautiful voice _screaming_ in my ear every morning! Oh how your gorgeous—"

Mr. Evans frowned at Petunia. "All right. All right. That's quite enough. You can stop now." He looked back at Lily, "Oh, it's almost time for your train to leave dear. Why don't you go through?"

Lily smiled at her family one last time, before disappearing through the barrier, to Platform 9 ¾.

**~~**~~** **~~**~~** **~~**~~** **~~**~~** 

When Lily stumbled onto the platform, she quickly boarded the train, which was giving off a farewell "Choo, choo". She hurriedly went to search for a compartment when a well-known voice came next to her ear.

"Miss Evans! You are late!"

Lily flung around, in bewilderment, and then laughed when she saw who it was. "Delia! You scared me! That impersonation of Mc Gonnagal is actually getting quite good!"

Cordelia Yvonne Adalehrin just threw back her head and laughed. "I had you worried, didn't I? I could just see those wheels in your head, turning and asking, 'What in Merlin's Magic is Mc Gonnagal doing on the train?"

Lily gave a guilty smile and then asked, "So, do you have a compartment?"

Cordelia tossed her waist-long, straight, black hair scornfully and rolled her big, lash-fringed, blue eyes. "Hmph! Melodie and the twins and I had saved the best compartment, you know, the one all the way in the back? But some _people_ came in, of whom I have the decency not to name."

Lily raised her eyes. Cordelia did _not_ seem like her cheerful self. Who _were_ these people who were so degrading, that Cordelia couldn't even bring herself to name them? Ah well. She would find out.

Cordelia and Lily walked back into the compartment that had been saved. Outside the door, she found a grim-faced girl guarding it. This girl had auburn-brown hair curling in a pixie-cut to the bottom of her neck. Her glaring, woolly-brown eyes brightened up when she saw who had come.

"Lils! Hi! Had a good summer? Head-girl, I see! That's _excellent_! I'm _so_ proud of you! You _completely_ deserve to be head-girl! I mean, out of all the people in Gryffindor, I couldn't think who would _possibly_ deserve this more than you! You worked night and day for it! I remember when we had _O.W.L.s_ in Fifth year! You were _so_ worked up, that you started to annoy us all _so _much! I thought we would all just _march_ into the room one day and put a _full-body-bind_ on you! Really, I did! But we didn't, because we're your best friends, and we just would never _do_ that! Speaking of summer though, mine was _excellent_! Missy and I went to Holland with our Grandmamma and Grand Pere. It's really the _loveliest_ place in the _world_! And we went to the _muggle_ side, and saw the way muggles work things! It was _so_ interesting! And do guess what! Missy and I met _twin_ boys there! They were at the lodge _next _to _ours_! They have the most _gorgeous_ blonde hair and such twinkling eyes, as I've _never_ seen before! Their names are Martin and David! They are just _too_ sweet! But what about _your_ summer, Lily? You still haven't said a _word_ about it! What's happened to our Lily? Is she actually too _shy_? Oh no! My poor Lily! You've—"

"Aaahh! Enough! Enough! Stop! You've driven my poor ears away! How in Merlin's Name, do you _talk_ so much?" Lily rubbed her ears, with a rather "unpleasantly surprised" expression on her face. Cordelia just rolled her eyes. Having lived across the street from the twins, Krystal and Melissa, (commonly known as Kryssie and Missy) she was more than used to this incessant chatter. But Lily, who'd been away from it all summer, had just received a full dosage of it and was still, recovering.

Kryssie blushed when she heard Lily's reprimand. "Sorry Lils, I didn't mean to give you a full blast right when school started." She laughed.

Lily grinned and then asked, "But Kryssie, why are you standing here, guarding the door like a goblin?"

Kryssie looked at Cordelia in surprise. "Didn't you tell her who all are _in_ here?"

Cordelia bit her lip and shook her head, "Um, no, I didn't actually."

Kryssie threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, good luck, Lily! And may the best team win! (Please let it be ours!)"

Lily looked at both of them strangely. "Will you just let me in, Krys? I want to put my things away and I also want to say hullo to Melodie and Missy."

Kryssie and Cordelia looked at each other. "All right. If you really think that would be safe…"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Darling, there's one thing about an Evans. They never get scared."

She gently pushed Kryssie aside and opened the door. She looked inside, and screamed.

**~~**~~** **~~**~~** **~~**~~** **~~**~~**

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, so I know. ((I was going to write more, but I thought this was quite a _good_ place to stop. *Wink*))


	2. Reaching A Sanctuary

Year Seven 

~_mystikalolo_~

_Disclaimer_: All characters, places, ideas, spells, and objects, recognizable to readers are property of J.K. Rowling. All characters, places, ideas, spells, and objects, unrecognisable to readers, are property of mystikalolo. This disclaimer will hold true to every chapter that is written for this story.

_Last Time in Year Seven__…_

_Kryssie and Cordelia looked at each other. "All right. If you really think that would be safe…"_

_Lily raised her eyebrows. "Darling, there's one thing about an Evans. They never get scared."_

_She gently pushed Kryssie aside and opened the door. She looked inside, and screamed._

_Now…_ Chapter Two [2] 

**((Reaching A Sanctuary))**

"Aaahhhh!"

Inside, was the most terrible sight Lily had _ever_ seen.

"Pettigrew! Lupin! Black! And… _Potter_! What are you _doing_ here you—you abnormal abnormalities?"

There sat James Edward Emil Potter VII, Sirius Orion Black, Remus Willophus Lupin, and Peter Underwood Pettigrew, on the floor, calmly playing Exploding Snap.

Melodie Alisson Carino had been sitting in a seat near them, looking as if she wanted to join the game, but knowing all the girls would be appalled if she did so.

Missy, or _Melissa_ Elizabeth Dunwist was seated primly in a seat far away from the game, reading, **Getting Acquainted With Calculative Transfiguration**.

Both girls looked up quickly at Lily's outburst. Melodie jumped out of her seat and trampled some of the game pieces, causing a minor explosion, which none of the players minded, and hugged Lily.

"Oh, Me Caro Lily! _((Oh my dear Lily))_ I am so glad to see you back! How are you?"

Lily smiled and hugged back her Italian friend. "Oh, absolutely spiffing. After all, who loves these dear boys sitting on _our_ compartment floor, more than I do?" her sarcasm heard a metre away.

Melodie looked guiltily at her friend. "I guess it might be my fault a little. I kind of let them in. Scusa _((Sorry))_."

Lily stared at Melodie. "Darling, are you feeling all right?"

Melodie laughed, "I'm not quite sure, you see—"

Kryssie could not contain herself any more, "Oh, Melodie, stop! _I'll_ explain. You take _much_ too _long_!"

Melodie raised her brows, and then motioned her hands, to say, 'Do go ahead'.

"You see, Lily, we were all here quite early and so we went to go find a compartment, and of course we picked this one, since it is closest to the back, and less stuffy professors are liable to be popping in and about. But you know, that it's always been a fight between us and those useless people sitting on the floor. Anyway, we got the last compartment, and then Missy and I decided we wanted to go talk to some of the girls up a few compartments—"

There, Missy interrupted, "I beg to differ. You _dragged_ me with you, and chattered the whole time, so that I couldn't get a word in edgewise, and with that death-like grip you had me in, it was walk with you so you could talk to those stupid girls, or die a rather sorrow-full death. I chose life of course."

"Oh, Missy, do shut up, you talk too much! (Here, there were quite a lot of raising eyebrows and nudges and giggles.) Anyway, we went to talk to them, oh all right Missy, _I_ went to talk to them, while dragging _you_ along! Happy? But while we were gone, Cordelia went back to the platform, because she forgot one of her trunks there—"

Lily stared, "How in heavens name, could you forget a trunk? For that matter, _why_ do you have _two_ trunks?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "For the sake of Morgana Le Faye! If you're going to narrate this story, at least tell it right! Lily, it was a simple hand-trunk. For my last birthday, my Aunt Sadie gave it to me. She says it's the new rage in Sweden. That's where she went last. Oh, Lily, there's so much to tell you about it! Auntie gave me a full review about it, and you won't believe some of the—"

"_Ahem_! I believe that _I_ have the spotlight for this story. You may say your share _later_. Now, where was I? Oh yes, she went to get her trunk, oh pardon, _hand_ trunk. And so, Melodie was the only one left to save our compartment, poor girl. And so she heard a knocking on the door. She asked who it was, and then such an odd voice came. It said—"

"Open up, my pretty!" came a strange sound from the floor. Lily's eyes widened. However, the other girls all knew who made that sound. "_SIRIUS BLACK!_ You cut that out! We've allowed you to stay, but we _won't_ have you frightening our friend!"

Laughter came from the floor. A tall and handsome, dark-blue-eyed, longish black-haired, boy looked up at Cordelia, who had been the one to make this angry speech. He laughed again, showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth. "Sorry, m'dear, but I couldn't resist. To terrorize your souls is the raison d'être of our existence, you know."

"Hmph! I _know_."

"Argh! _May_ I _continue_?"

Lily looked fondly at Kryssie. "No need to darling, thank you. I'm perfectly sure that I can understand from here. Melodie jumped of fright—"

Melodie showed mock annoyance, "Oh, me nonostante _((Oh, my vexation))_! _Not_ jumping of fright, I can assure you, maybe just _hopping_?"

"All right, _hopped_ of fright, and let them come in, and from then on, they have not budged. Am I correct?"

Missy smiled. "Quite correct, dear. And we're all rather devastated about it. Couldn't you do anything to help us out?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I can but try, no?"

At that, the boys, or the Marauders, as they called themselves, looked up. A sun-lighted brown-haired boy gave Lily a charming smile, while his gray eyes twinkled. "Hello, Evans."

Lily gave a teeny tiny smile to him, "Hullo Lupin. D'you mind making some space on the floor so I can get to the other side?"

Remus Lupin obliged willingly. Lily walked to the other side and sat primly on the seat. The other girls gaped at her openly. It wasn't much like an Evans to sit by, watching everything and not doing a thing about it. Then…

[THUMP!] A soft white hand flew firmly to a messy black-haired head on the floor.

"_Ow_! Bloody sh—" A raven-haired seventeen-year-old with a rather handsome face looked up in pain and annoyance. "What the hell was that for, Evans?"

Lily sat demurely. "Ooh, potty mouth, Potter! Mustn't use such words, now should you? What would your mother say, I wonder? Now, do get out of the compartment!"

He glared at Lily. Lily shrank back just the teeniest bit. The rest of James Potter VII was rather normal, very good-looking, yes, but still not anything extraordinary. But those eyes. They were rich and creamy hazel; dark hazel, with light hazel swirling around and around, making one dizzy when looked at by them. And the emotions that could be put through them… it was more than breath taking. James Potter had a power with those eyes that probably even he didn't know the full use of. However, he did realize that it could shut up even the most annoying girl in all of Hogwarts, also known as Lily _"Insufferable witch"_ Evans.

However, Lily wasn't one to admit that anything scared or bewildered her. She just focused her eyes on his forehead instead of his eyes. A most useful trick, which her mother had taught her at a young age, when she had made up her mind to win the prize for selling the most brownies for Little Daisy Girls, at age nine. The prize had been three tickets to the new Bella Comalame` play that was put especially for children ages 9 through 12. And of course, Lily had won.

The trick that Mrs. Evans had taught her daughter was the art of looking as if you are staring someone straight in the eye, when really; it's the forehead that you are staring at. This was especially handy when you were lying, confused, or in fright.

"Oh, Potter, just admit it. I've won this time and I think my prize should be you and your little _posse'_ should leave and let us be." And she turned away as if she'd said something one could not argue with. Quite to the contrary:

James jumped up with a foreboding look on his face. "I'm afraid that I cannot admit that, seeing as I don't think it true one mot. As to leaving the compartment, why Evans! Why would we want to do that? Your dear friend, Melodie _invited_ us in."

Melodie frowned now. "Parmesso! _((Excuse me!))_ Hey! That is not fair now! I did not _invite_ you in! I just opened the door and said 'Come—"

Remus jumped up at this. "Aha! Yes! _Come in_. That was what you were going to say! Therefore, dearest of Melodies," At this Melodie scoffed, "you did give us an invitation."

Melodie rolled her dark expressive, grey-silver eyes and tossed her curly blonde ponytail. "Idioto! _((Idiot!))_ You imbecile, I was going to say, 'Come again?' Although you might take me to be stupid, I certainly am not so daft as to say 'Come in" to a voice like that! Fetente! _((Ew!)) _It sounded like one of those horrid witches that muggles so love to dress as on All Hallows Eve. I was more disgusted than scared!"

A new voice came into the picture. "Ha! Now you must evacuate! See! The grounds of this entire episode of your barging through is based on completely discredited evidence!" Missy was practicing to become a ministry rule official when she grew up.

Peter Pettigrew, a slightly short, pale-haired friend of the rest of the Marauders, and one who made up the final quarter of the Marauders (a childish little "group" created by the four best friends while they were still in first year), looked bewildered, "Huh? What'd she say?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and said in a voice dripping with disgust, said, "What she _means_ to say is that you have to go now because you weren't invited in and so it's your fault that you're here, and now you are banished. Got it, you prickish freak??"

Sirius Black flushed a little. "Hey Adders!"

Cordelia gave Sirius a sharp glare. "It's Adalehrin. And if your slippery brain can't get that out of your slippery tongue, then maybe you shouldn't talk."

"All right _Adalehrin_, I'm just trying to tell you, _don't_ insult any of my friends. That is, if you feel like having a good final year at Hogwarts."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at Sirius, "Is that a _threat_ Black?"

"If it is? Then what?"

"You wouldn't hurt a _girl_, now would you Black?"

"I'm not talking to a girl."

"Why you idiot dog-faced—"

"Now, now, my dearest Adalehrin, no potty mouth!"

"THAT'S IT! UGH! Out! OUT! _OUT! OUT! OUT!_"

And the five girls shoved, pushed, and kicked out the four boys and banged the compartment door behind them. They then let out a simultaneous sigh of relief and plopped onto the ground.

Kryssie rolled her eyes at them. "I don't see why you hate them all so much! They're just a bunch of seventeen-year-old lads! They can't help being prats! It's the hormones and the bigheadedness of popularity that's making them act this way! Don't you realize that? In _my_ opinion—ow!"

And she picked up the flying shoe that had come her way. She looked to see where it had come from. It was Lily's. She gave Kryssie a deadly Look. "Just shut it, Kryssie. None of us are in the mood to be lectured on how those boys are actually, somewhere inside, _good_ human beings. Because we all know that they are just _disguised_ as humans. Really, they are purple Wingomofies from the Planet of Wongoofa, who somehow got imported here because their own planet did not want them."

Kryssie opened her mouth to protest, but a Look (not as practiced and ice-cold as Lily's, but still quite effected) from Missy shut her up.

After the girls had changed into their uniformed black Hogwarts robes, they sat down on the floor again.

And there they sat till they finally reached their wonderful Hogwarts. A sanctuary from the evils of the outside world, and the place where all the students finally felt they were…

At home again.

**~~**~~** **~~**~~** **~~**~~** **~~**~~**

A/N: I'm sorry, I tried to make this an interesting chapter, but it seems that I am suffering from an acute case of Writers Block. If any of you, the readers, have any suggestions, please feel free to leave them in your reviews. Thanks for sticking by me this long. I know I took a long time coming up with Chapter Two. I hope it's been worth the wait.

**_Answers to the reviewers:_**_ ((Who by the way, I thank a 320% for reviewing my story!))_

__

__

**_Becca:_**_ Thanks for the review! I really hope I don't pass Lily off as a airhead, but you know, sometimes you cannot really tell how a character's personality is till the second, third, or even fourth chapter. And as for the names "Missy" and "Kryssie"; well, one of my best friend's name is Missy, short for Melissa. And although she may act like an airhead, I happen to know that she is very smart and has a sharp, keen, and humorous personality, which makes her a lot of fun to hang out with. And my sister has the same kind of friendship with a girl named Kryssie. Kryssie is a bit of an airhead. But almost everyone I know has a friend like that. And usually you can find that such friends are very true. I also had the girls call Lily "Lils" because almost every L/J fanfiction that I have read has her friends calling her by that name. Somehow, it seemed natural to me. I appreciate your constructive criticism, and I hope that you found more to your liking this time. Please leave me another review!_

**_Tribal Leader:_**_ Thanks for the review! And I hope your hopes came true in this chapter, because the marauders *were* in this chapter! Please review again!_

**_Lily28:_**_ Thanks for the review! I'm sorry I didn't put up the next chapter soon and I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the last. Please leave another review!_

**_starblaze: _**_Thanks for the review! And when you asked about which one fell in love with which one, well… take a wild guess love. Sorry, I didn't update fast… but how 'bout I give you a sneak peek of the third chapter on Sunday?? And I promise to update **Just Like Her**… Lol. LYLAS! Leave another review!_

**_Tiger Lily21:_**_ Thanks for the review! You're right! Lily's attitude towards her hair *is* just like Anne of Green Gables. That's the story from which I modeled it. And great guess! You were absolutely right about the people in the compartment! Lol. Please leave another review!_

**_Aus:_**_ Thanks for the review. I'm sorry it was a "tad slow" for you! I hope it gets better in this chapter. Please review again!_

**_Senna2:_**_ Thanks so much for the review! Lol… Did you really think Kryssie's speech was funny? Good! I spent like a ½ hour on it! Lol. I hope you update your story soon too! I'm sorry I didn't update mine soon… Please review this time too!_


End file.
